Blue Hair and a DeLoran
by The Power of Goodbye
Summary: Mary Ann Winchester is probably the only girl in Hill Valley who doesn't see Doc Brown as a lunatic. But maybe that will change when he gets her and her boyfriend Marty stuck in 1955 with no way back.
1. Welcome To My Life

I own nothing! Back to the Future, its other movies, and anything that goes along with it are not mine! The only thing I own is Mary Ann and her family. This is my first story so constructive criticism is appreciated and reviews make me happy.  
Mary Ann's P.O.V/p  
"Good morning Hill Valley! It is 6:45 A.M. on this beautiful Friday morning-." I rolled over and slammed my hand down onto the alarm clock without even opening my eyes. I stayed there for a good five more minutes, trying to convince myself that there was no school today before finally dragging myself off of the pullout couch I had long since claimed as my bed. As i climbed through the plethora of toys, text books, and discarded clothing on the floor though, with eyes barley opened, I felt the skin of my big toe split open as it made contact with something hard and metal. "God bless-!" I had to clap my hand over my mouth to keep from screaming out in pain as I clutched my foot. I hastily looked down, now fully awake, to find that my foot had collided with Doc's camera. I grumbled my annoyance under my breath as I reached down for the camera, tossing it on my bed as I continued to the bathroom. Making a mental note to swing by my boss's house on the way to school and drop it off.

Yes, you heard right Doctor Emmett Brown is my boss. Oh I'm sorry here I am talking about my boss and I haven't even introduced myself yet! I'm Mary Ann Winchester. I'm fifteen years old and live in Hill Valley, California with my older sister Heather, her husband Richard, and her five children. I live with them because when I was six Heather and I's dad was killed by a man he owed money to for drugs and when I was eleven mom passed away from a sudden heart attack. Because I was a minor Heather, who was already thirty-two and pregnant with her fourth kid (a little boy named Jake), and her husband Richard took me in. It's pretty cramped with all of us living in one house and the two oldest kids Eleanor and James don't get along with me very well but I still am grateful that they took me in. The one thing that really helps me keep going day to day though is my job.

I've been working for Doc for three years now, after he put a flyer in the grocery store window advertising that he needed a house keeper three days a week. I was hesitant to apply because, like the rest of the town, I had always considered him the town nutcase (which he actually is but not dangerously so) but money was so tight at the house that I didn't really have a choice. It actually ended up being the best decision I've ever made. Doc has become like a father to me, helping me with my homework, telling me about life, and even just chatting with me as we both worked. He also introduced me to my best friend Marty McFly. Marty is Doc's assistant and has been working with him since he was twelve, a year before I showed up. We became quick friends, bonding over over our dysfunctional families, a mutual lack of friends, and a love of comic books. But eventually we realized that our chances of being a platonic friendship had gone out the window and we will have been together for a year this Saturday.

I emerged from the bathroom thirty minutes later with my aqua blue hair pulled into a messy bun with two chopsticks, one red and one white, going through it. my makeup lightly applied, and wearing ,my denim jeans, baby blue t-shirt, brown combat boots, and and my denim jacket that is covered in pins. Only to find James impatiently waiting for his turn. I didn't have time to dwell on it though as I grabbed my bag and the camera, kissed Heather's cheek, and happily took the peace of toast she offered me as I made my way out the door.

When I got to Doc's the front door was already unlocked, something that was highly unusual for the suspicious man, and the further I walked into the house the more worried I became. There were spare wires, screws, and pieces of scrap metal thrown about, Einstein's food bowl was overflowing, and the giant amplifier had been busted. My eyes traveled from the hole in the amp down to the boy lying in a the floor under a pile of junk. I rolled my eyes and smirked as I pulled him up out of the floor and straight into a kiss. "What happened?!" Marty laughed at me briefly. "I was hoping you could tell me. Weren't you suppose to clean up yesterday?" He took the camera from my hands and placed it in a pile of similar looking parts. "He called last night and said not to come over, then he hung up before I could say anything." 

Just then the phone rang. Marty and I exchanged glances before we both lunged for it. We wrestled around on the ground for control of the receiver to a point where it came off of the hook and you could hear Doc's voice yelling at us to answer him. It ended up being Mart who got control of the phone since he was bigger than me, as I pressed my face close to listen in. "Doc where the hell have you been all week?!" I had to struggle to hear him but Doc replied. "That's not important right now! Is Mary Ann there? I need to speak with you both." Marty shifted the phone towards me a bit more so that I could reply but didn't give up his control of it. "Ya, I'm here Doc. Is Einstein with you?" "Yes, yes Einstein is right here but listen to me you two!" Marty and I exchanged a look as we grew quiet. "Now, I need you both to meet me at Twin Pines Mall at 2:15 tonight!" Marty and I exchanged another look, this time with wide eyes as we yelled in union. "2:15 in the morning?!" 

And as if they were responding to our question the fifty alarm clocks in the living room all rang at once. We both hurried to press our hands against our ears and block out the intense chorus of chiming that was already beginning to split my head. Although Marty could only use one hand since he still held the phone in his other. But he was yelling something at Doc that I could make out due to the clocks when he suddenly slammed down the phone just as the chiming stopped. He grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him so fast that I was barley able to grab my bag, yelling "We're late for school!"


	2. Hill Valley High

Strickland caught us in the hallway as soon as we got there, promptly giving us each a detention slip before sending us to our separate classes. He took me to my class first and when we got there Marty leaned in like he was goanna kiss me goodbye before realizing that it would just get us in even more trouble. So he settled for a small smile and a "See you later." as Strickland led him down the hall. I could just picture the "slacker" speech that Strickland would be giving his least favorite student from his least favorite family. Hell he's given Marty that same speech so many times that even I probably have memorized by now.

No one in the class seemed to notice when I slipped in late, not even Miss. Summers. So I quickly and silently made my way to my regular seat in the back of the class next to my neighbor and only other friend Jules. When I sat down she was giving me her best _I-know-what-you-did _smirk. "Get caught making out with McFly in the stairwell again?" I gave her a glare as warning to shut up so we could both get back to work taking notes. The rest of the day was rather uneventful. I had to skip lunch to work on some paintings for the school art show though so I didn't get to see Marty again until after school. Marty's band the Pinheads (I had tried so hard to talk them out of that name.) were auditioning after school to play the school dance and I was going to watch and support them.

Despite their corny name they were actually really great. But apparently Mr. Thomson didn't think so, because he pulled out his bullhorn to dismiss them before they were even half way through their first song. The looks on their faces were all a little heartbreaking as they stormed off of the stage. I silently flipped Mr. Thomas off and ran after Marty, anxious to comfort him. He was storming after out of the school when I finally caught up with him. "He barley let us start! How can he count us out when he wouldn't even give us a chance?!" I hated that he was this frustrated, nothing ever really seems to go right for him. For either of us. I placed a comforting hand on his arm. "Oh come on Marty, you guys were great. You know how those older guys like Mr. Thomas are. He's just stuck in his ways." My words didn't seem to have any effect though as he sighed and kicked an old discarded Pepsi can on the ground. "What if he's right? What if we are that bad." "Well send in your demo and find out." He went back to kicking the Pepsi can. "Ya and what if they reject it too? What if they say get out of here kid you've got no future here?! I don't think I could handle that kind of rejection."

I sighed and jumped up onto the bench and he followed throwing an arm around my shoulders. It was true, he was horrible with rejection but that was no excuse to hold back on his dreams. "Marty would you ever let me stop putting my paintings into shows just because I was afraid that no one would like them?" His face scrunched up in confusion, "Of course not." I smiled and thrust my pointer fingure into the air, "Because what does Doc always say?!" Earning a small laugh from Marty as he spoke. "Anything is possible if you put your mind to it." I smiled brightly at him knowing that I had just won and thrusted one of his demo tapes that he carried around into his hands to prove a point as he smiled back and leaned in to kiss me.

But just as our lips started to brush a shaking can was thrust in between us by a middle aged woman who instead of apologizing for interrupting us started babbling about restoring the old clock tower that hasn't even worked in thirty years. I groaned inwardly as Marty shoved a quarter into the can just to get her to leave, pocketing the flyer she handed him as I jumped off of the bench. He looked confused and a little disappointed when he turned to find me standing. "I've got to go if I'm goanna get that paper done for Hill." He sighed but nodded while pulling out his puppy eyes as if that could make me stay. "OK well I'll stop by your place tonight and we can go together to meet Doc. You shouldn't be walking alone at that time of night."

I smiled and we finished our kiss that had been so rudely interrupted before turning on my heels and heading for home. When I walked into the house I found Heather and Richard marking out in the kitchen which was really weird. So rather than interrupting them I b-lined for the living room and sat down on my bed to finish my homework. But I could only half concentrate on it with my mind far to preoccupied with wondering what Doc was up to.


	3. Twin Pikes Mall and Mad Scientist

**Author's Note: OK, I am so so so so so sorry that this has taken me so long to update! I have been incredibly busy and haven't really had a computer around to update on anyway hear it is! I am about half way done with the story at this point and hopefully I'll be completely finished in the next two weeks. I want to thank everyone who has favorited and/or followed this story you all mean so much to me so this ones for you! I own nothing.**

When my alarm went off at 1:30 i had to fight myself for the control not to roll over and slam my hand down onto the snooze button hard enough to break it. Instead I quietly grumbled as I slipped out of bed and into my denim jacket, waiting till I was outside to put on my boots. Just as I finished tying off my beaten in laces I caught sight of Marty skating up the street so that we could walk/ skate to the mall together. I would never say it out loud but I did find it incredibly sweet that Marty was protective of me. We talked the entire way to the mall, mostly about Biff and how Marty's dad was a pushover.

"So wait, Biff totaled your dad's car and then _demands _money for dry cleaning?!"

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration, tugging at the roots. "

Ya, exactly, I mean I just don't see why my dad has so much trouble standing up to him?!"

I didn't have a chance to reply before we found ourselves in the mall parking lot. Einstein was waiting on us, tail wagging like always, but no Doc. Marty handed off the camera to me, getting down on his knees to pet Einstein while I was busy craning my neck around looking for the mad scientist that is Emmett Brown. I could hear Marty's voice droning in the background, but i was too focused on van that was suddenly backing up towards us.

"Um, Marty..."

I could feel his move to stand beside me, just as enthralled as I was.

"What the hell-"

"The back of the van dropped open suddenly, making Marty and I jump in surprise, as a DeLorian pulled out.

Marty and I exchanged brief glances, both wide eyed. "Again, what the-"

The drivers side door swung open all of a sudden, almost taking Marty's head off in the process. Not that Doc seemed to care as he scrambled out of the DeLorian looking as wide eyed and crazy as ever.

"Its about time the two of you got here! Did you bring the camera?!"

I hesitantly held up the bulky camera, drawing Doc's attention to me. You know how I said that Doc looked as crazy as ever? Well for some reason tonight he looked even more like a mad scientist than ever. Maybe it was the white radiation suit that I couldn't seem to figure out why he was wearing; and from the look on Marty's face I could tell that he was thinking the same thing.

"Ah, Mary Ann, good. Now start the film!"

I quickly handed the camera over to Marty so that he could start filming Doc. I was completely useless when it came to technology, that was Marty's department. That's what made us such a good team, we were like yin and yang, we balanced each other out.

"OK, this is Doctor Emmett Brown reporting from the Twin Pikes mall at two-fifteen am. We're here to test my newest invention in the field of time travel." He started blabbering about stuff that I neither cared about or fully understood. It wasn't until he placed Einstein in the car that my interest was peaked.

"Um, Doc, what are you-"

"Not now Mary Ann! Now notice that Einstein's clock is set at the exact same time as mine, down to the second!"

Doc slammed the door to the DeLorian down and picked up a remote control that looked like the ones that went with my cousin Mike's toy cars. I watched in confused amazement as he used the control to back the DeLorian to the end of the parking lot before turning to face the two of us, dead serious look on his face. "When this baby hits 88 m/hr, your gonna see some serious shit!" And just like that he used the controller to send the DeLorian flying forward, speeding right at us.


	4. The Most Stylish of Time Machiens

**Hey there my wonderful readers! I'm so sorry that I'm slow about updating, but I just started back to school and have a crazy amount of stuff going on...like trying not to fail Spanish. But anyway thank you to everyone who has read, favorited, followed, or liked this story and here you go. Again I own nothing.**

* * *

I clutched Marty's arm in a death grip as my eyes slammed shut to help me hold back a scream. But instead of feeling the car slamming into my body like I expected I felt a gust of wind pushing back on me. I hesitantly opened my eyes to find that not only was I alive, there was a set of tire tracks literally burned into the ground. But no dog-driven DeLorian. Marty winced when I hesitantly pulled my nails out of his arm. He winced even louder when I dug them back in as I caught sight of the DeLorian rushing back at us all of a sudden. But before it could flatten us Doc grabbed hold of the collar of my jacket and yanked me back out of the way, my nails pulling Marty back after me, out of the DeLorian's path. It came skidding to a halt a mere ten feet away completely coated in ice.

My boots felt like they were made of cement while Doc rushed to the car. I still wasn't sure what I had just seen and in the back of my mind I still had no idea whether or not Einstein was alright. Marty still hadn't moved either. But maybe that had more to do with the fact that my nails were still buried in his arm that wasn't holding the camera. Doc jerked his hand back as soon as he grasped the driver's side handle of the car.

"Is it hot?!" Marty yelled out, still by my side but shifting nervously.

Doc's eyes were wide when he looked back up at us from his hand. He whirled back around and chipped ice away from the door as proof.

My breathing hitched then relaxed with the wave of relief washing over me when Einstein jumped out of the car with a happy bark.

"Great scott, it worked! Marty get in hear, make sure your getting this!" Marty was still in shock but did as he was told walking forward seeing the world out of the view finder of Doc's cameras, me following a few steps behind him, he closed up on the watch around Einstein's neck. "Einstein's clock is exactly one minute behind mine. That's because he skipped over that minute, arriving instantaneously in this minute!"

Wait did he mean-

The rust gears in my head began turning in overdrive, he could not possibly mean what I thought he meant. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Marty almost drop the camera, evidently we had both come to the same realization.

"Wait, wait, wait, Doc are you telling me-" I walked to Marty's side with my mouth gaping and my hands out in a stop everything motion.

"That you built a time machine, out of a DeLorian?!" Marty had the same look on his face.

Doc looked at us, his only friends, with a proud smile. "Well the way I see it, if your gonna build a time machine out of a car you might as well do it with some style!"

Can't argue with that logic.


End file.
